I Ended Up Here
by NowYouWantMe123
Summary: NaruIno Fan Fic! Ino and Naruto decide that they have feelings for eachother after their friends become engaged.


1**When it's All Over**

Vizio: What's Up Everyone! This is my second story! Yeah! (crowd cheer)

Ino: Yay! And I still look good!

Vizio: How are you talking too?

Ino: I'm just good like that!

Vizio: (pushing Ino out of the spotlight) This is my story, Ino-pig! And I will not be pushed around by you!

Ino: Whatever! Just start the story you Idiot!

Vizio: OKAY!

Ino stared at the salt. The lid was on tight, and there was still small specks of the white dust on It showing that it had been used many times. Much like the way Ino felt as she sat in the booth at Blue Seal, tavern and tap.

She was with Shikamaru who she had persuaded to accompany her there. The boy didn't smile, at anything. She had dressed accordingly, wearing a long black silken dress, her favorite black Jimmy Cho stilettos, had straightened her hair, and wore a perfect amount of make up.

The reason she was staring at this salt shaker, was because, frankly, it was more interesting then the boy in front of her.

"Shika, you can talk to me you know," she said trying to make him actually seem alive, "we aren't children anymore, where both nineteen for the love of Forever!" once again she searched only to find a boy looking back as if lost.

Though she wouldn't admit it, she was after a comment from Shikamaru like a street dog on steak. "You have, nothing to say..." she asked looking over him, searching for any signs of interest.

"Your lucky I even came, who said I would go all out and talk to you?" Shikamaru said as if he had been conjuring the words in his head just to slap Ino in the face.

"I hate you..." she said sounding as if she weren't sure of her words.

She stood, grabbing her handbag and stopping to take one last look at Shikamaru and to say, "At least I can never say I didn't try to make it work.." and walked away in a half strut almost feeling all eyes on her as she made her exit.

Ino arrived home, to her apartment, at around one. Out with some friends, mainly Sakura, Temari and Hinata, getting wasted in Sake and other mixed drinks they thought would drown it all out.

During the binges, each girl would tell her own story of how they had messed something up.

When it became Ino's turn, she just said she had ended it with Shikamaru once and for all and was immediately bombarded by annoying questions from Temari. How troublesome, she had thought, almost laughing in the words of her former flame.

She walked into her bedroom putting her bag and shows away and changing into her night shirt. She hit the bed and fell into a deep..deep sleep.

She was awaken by a phone call. She opened her eyes and saw that it was still dark outside. She threw her pillow at the wall knocking down an old highschool prom photo.

She answered the phone with a irritated "Hey!"

Then came a male voice she almost immediately recognized. "Ow, Ino,... wait, this is Ino right?"

"Yes, Naruto, the one and only." He slightly laughed and continued, "For some reason, I REALLY wanted to hear your voice..." awkward, the two sat in silence. Then he asked, "Will you open the balcony door?"

"Why?" Ino asked already sounding more awake, "Just do it!"

Ino almost ran to the window and stopped when she realized she was. She slide the door back and walked out, "What?"

"Look down into the pool, way down here." She leaned over to see that in the, supposedly closed and padlocked pool, there swam a blonde man, waving to her.

"Come swim with me!"Naruto said sounding overjoyed that the girl had actually followed instructions.

Ok, came a thought in her head which she immediately followed, changing into her bathing suit and questioning her decision with every beep of the elevator as it descended to the main level.

When Ino walked out, into the pool area, through the busted gate, she was met by the blood shot eyes of Naruto Uzumaki. He stared at Ino, looking her from head to toe. She had grown use to this from late communication with people she hadn't seen in the time her physical presence had changed.

"You look Great Ino-chan!" came the voice of Naruto which sounded a lot more drunk from this distance.

"Why did you come all the way to my apartment building and break into the pool area just to see me?"

"I don't know, for some reason I just felt like coming to seeing you, and hearing your voice." Naruto grabbed what seemed to be a water gun and jumped into the water and stayed under the water for what Ino counted thirty-six seconds.

For the period of their relationship, Ino and Naruto hadn't been what you would call the best of friends. Ino was definitely not as close as to Naruto's heart as Sakura. Ino was tired of standing and laid her Gucci bag down onto a lounge chair, maybe not the best choice to bring to a pool, especially with Naruto.

"Hey Ino Look..."

When Ino turned, she was bolted from a hundred different sides by Naruto clones shooting their water guns at the unaware blonde.

After the countless seconds of squeals, the hits finally stopped coming, and Ino opened her eyes to see a patio of Naruto's gawking, and blushing at the wet girl.

Ino freaked, grabbing her towel to cover herself from the seeking eyes of all the clones. And seeing no other choice as a way of protection, she dove head first into the pool.

When she emerged, she found all the Uzumaki's gone. And floated there in question wondering where the boys could be.

Her question was answered as she was pulled underwater by the original himself. She pushed in away and swam underneath him to get to the ladder. When she tried to climb the ladder, he grabbed her around the waste and pulled her off.

Within an instant, she was throw under water like a rag doll. Her head slammed against the concrete wall parallel from the ladder. Feeling her back she realized that she was bleeding like crazy, she surfaced in time to see Naruto before he tried to pull her under. She said quickly as her blood began to turn the water, "You Ass, I'm bleeding..." she made her way to the ladder without the interference of Naruto as he watched simply saying "I'm sorry..."

Not really thinking, she walked to the pool side bar and cleared it off with a single swipe of her hand. She lay on the counter and screaming for Naruto to come help her.

He shockingly enough for a drunk person, actually listened and she told him exactly what to do.

"Put your hands on my back," she said while unfastening the strap keeping her top on, due to the force of the counter, she could lay there without her cleavage being entirely shown off.

Naruto sat staring at her blood soaked back only thinking of how perfect a tan she had.

"Naruto Just DO IT!" she screamed now wondering why the two hadn't been discovered in the pool yet.

Naruto did, careful not to harm the huge piece of torn flesh that hung from her back.

"Now use your best medical jutsu she said"

"But its not that good, I'm not to hot at healing people, Don't Cha/"

She sighed and said in a voice that Naruto found unfamiliar and some how charming, "Naruto, you have to be the best Ninja in all of Konoha, and I know you can master a simple healing jutsu," she paused sitting up, "I know that I haven't been the nicest of friends to you, but I can't change that...just please Naru-kun, heal me."

For the first time, the blonde ninja realized why Shikamaru and Kiba liked her. Ino had to be the best speech giver he ever heard, and not a bad looker either. "Okay...lay down again," she did, he placed his hands on her back now with more force.

He focused every ounce of chakra on Ino Yamanaka's back. Then with the combination of chakra and the correct words, she was healed. Not wanting to look but forced to by the reaction of Ino Naruto saw that all the blood and the torn flesh were in contact again.

Not acting all surprised, Ino sat on the chair beside her stuff looking out onto the beach that lay before her.

Naruto casually made his way to the neighboring chair beside Ino and lay stretched out with his hands behind his head.

"So, you probably want to reward be for my services don't cha?" Naruto puckered his lips and leaned over to the other blonde.

Ino pushed him back into his chair and replied "Your gonna have to do a lot more then that to have ME all over you"

"Sasuke doesn't do anything and you sure to gawk over him a lot,"

Silence

"Use to..."

Long Silence

She finally looked over to see that her "Savior" was fast asleep.

She dragged him into the elevator with a drunken couple who asked Ino, "Did you guys get stoned with the band too?"

Ino looked at them, and replied "Hell Yeah!" the three jammed out to a random song they all knew except with worse singing until it finally reached Ino's floor and the couple said "Keep rocking little blonde chic."

She threw him on her bed where he quickly grabbed her pillow and said in a whisper "This pillow smells...great..."

Due to the Brat asleep on her bed, she had to sleep on the couch which didn't bother her because she had spent...many nights on the same couch with Kiba-kun.

Before she noticed, she was asleep. Dreaming of Kiba, yeah, Kiba, out of the night she had, had with Naruto and all she could dream of was Kiba's stupid self.

It's not like she didn't like Kiba, its just the fact that the only person she could think about lately was Kiba. They had dated for a little over a year, where a mission Kiba took separated the two by making him leave for two months.

She wished that he were here. He always made everything seem perfect. When Ino met Kiba, she thought he was the most annoying, ignorant, selfish loser she ever met.

Out of random quirk, she whispered to herself, "I hate you Sakura..."

Then she was asleep...

Vizio: That was awesome! (Crown claps)

Ino: Not For ME!, I got cut in the back like a Lot! (Crown Aw)

Vizio: So, you didn't have to go down there with Naruto!

Ino: But its Naruto!

Vizio: ...So...

Ino: Just Shut Up!

Vizio: Okay Ino..but before we go, tell them what they gotta do.

Ino: 10 reviews and a SECOND chapter! And I don't get/

Vizio: SHUT UP INO!

Thnx Everyone

Vizio


End file.
